Kazan
by mutemuia
Summary: Esa vez en la que Zeno saltó dentro de un volcán… [Este fic participa en la actividad "Esa vez…" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Este fic participa en la actividad** ** _Esa vez…_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 ** _Opción nº 5:_** _Esa vez en la que Zeno saltó dentro de un volcán (_ _propuesta por_ ** _Narutinachan_** _)._

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: Un tanto gore según los gustos…_**

* * *

 **KAZAN (** **火山** **)**

Esa vez en la que Zeno saltó dentro de un volcán, fue una estupidez… Sí, entre las horribles y variopintas formas de buscar la esquiva muerte, _esa_ fue una soberana estupidez… El aliciente de esta nueva ocurrencia suya radicaba en que se había echado a andar más allá de las fronteras de Kouka. Caminó y caminó hasta dejar bien atrás el país que le mantenía vivo. Quizás si estaba lo suficientemente lejos, quizás…

El ascenso fue doloroso. Cuanto más se acercaba, los gases lo asfixiaban, le robaban el aire, y las emanaciones sulfúricas le irritaban, le escocían tanto los ojos, que en algún momento se quedó ciego… Pero no es que se hubiera quedado ciego, advirtió con un grito húmedo que solo le hizo soltar saliva y sangre mezcladas. Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos del color del cielo, se habían ulcerado y deformado, convirtiéndose en una masa gelatinosa que apenas se mantenía dentro de sus cuencas… Zeno debería haber gritado de nuevo cuando los tocó con sus dedos, pero en lugar de eso, siguió caminando, a trompicones, boqueando por respirar, dejándose guiar por el calor del aire ardiente sobre la piel que empezaba a descarnarse. Aunque daba lo mismo: no moriría por la falta de oxígeno, ni por el fuego. Eso ya lo había probado en un par de ocasiones…

Zeno tropieza y cae. Deja parte de sus quemadas palmas pegada en las filosas piedras. El calor del suelo se le cuela como un latigazo hasta la columna, y la sangre se le va secando en las venas hasta que deja de circular por su cuerpo. Se siente arder…

Pero todavía no…

Y luego, un fuerte viento, viento de fuego, pero vigoroso, limpio, que se lleva consigo el azufre del aire, se lleva el espeso aliento del volcán y Zeno siente cómo el oxígeno llega por fin a sus pulmones. Pero no llega sin dolor, no… El aire le sabe a sangre y carne, pero es aire que _casi_ no quema. Zeno se pone en pie como puede y se deja acariciar por el viento, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo aprovecha este respiro para recomponerse. Es lento, muy lento, porque está lejos de la tierra de Hiryuu, pero le da la bienvenida en lo que espera sea _la última vez_. Porque Zeno tiene un deseo, un capricho infantil podría decirse, un último deseo egoísta: quisiera mirar el corazón del volcán antes de morir…

Una inhalación brusca sacude su pecho justo cuando uno de sus ojos se ha regenerado lo suficiente como para advertir contornos borrosos y colores brillantes. Porque el rojo efectivamente brilla… Frente a él, más abajo, brilla el rojo intenso, entreverado de naranjas vibrantes, de amarillos poderosos, surcado por llamas vivas y burbujas de muerte que explotan y crean ondas de colores. Es terriblemente hermoso…

Zeno sonríe, más bien una mueca casi sin labios, porque ya lo ha visto todo en su larga vida. El viento cesa y la ola de aire y fuego lo arrolla sin piedad. Suspira, sintiendo sus maltrechos pulmones quemarse con el aire hirviente, sintiendo el calor crecerle desde dentro, hasta salirle en llamas por la punta de los dedos descarnados…

 _Espérame, Kaya…_

Saltó.

Murió mil veces.

Zeno se convirtió en rojo, en fuego, en aire que quema… Su cuerpo ardió, fundiéndose en la lava, transformándose en ella. Pero la sangre de dragón luchaba contra el corazón de fuego, negándole la muerte, y cuando sus cenizas, ascuas vivas de Ouryuu, volvían a tocarse, se fundían de nuevo, y se volvían a reconstruir y a fundir en un ciclo interminable…

El tormento inextinguible, pura tortura de fuego, el grito sin final que no sale de su boca, porque no tiene boca con la que gritar, no tiene cuerpo, no tiene nada, pero el grito sigue ahí, en cada pedazo minúsculo de él convertido en rojo… Eternamente…

Zeno murió tantas veces que no recuerda ninguna…

Y finalmente la paz.

La lava empieza a enfriarse. Lenta, muy lentamente. Zeno no es Zeno, pero está ahí, en todas partes, moviéndose con lentitud en la densa lava, que crea pliegues y curvas que semejan cuerdas arrojadas al capricho de algún dios. Avanza despacio, dibujando figuras eternas, y se enfría aún más despacio… Hasta que el rojo se torna gris y luego negro.

Y entonces, la espera.

Zeno, de alguna manera atroz, sigue vivo pero sin estar vivo… Zeno es roca, es lava fría. Su sangre de dragón, mágica e indestructible, lo busca, lo crea de nuevo, lo modela a partir de la piedra. Y la carne nueva, su carne de dragón, empuja y desplaza las moléculas de piedra, se regenera en los huecos, en los intersticios entre las moléculas de la lava sólida. Y esa carne se mueve, sigue empujando y desplazando a la piedra. Zeno no es Zeno, todavía no, pero su cuerpo se abre camino empujando como si la tierra lo estuviera pariendo, porque los dragones son los hijos del fuego y de la tierra, de la magia que viene al mundo entre gritos.

Es lento. Dolorosamente lento.

Años, siglos… Zeno no lo sabe y a Zeno no le importa. Zeno solo tiene tiempo y locura, mientras su cuerpo empuja a la piedra y se busca, juntando sus pedazos, convirtiéndolos de nuevo en carne, hueso y músculo enterrados en la roca. Vivo y no vivo…

Zeno muere de nuevo en su tumba pétrea. Zeno sigue muriendo en la oscuridad de la roca. Zeno enloquece, una y mil veces, porque muere y sigue vivo…

Y un día, la tierra se estremece, tiembla, quebrándose con violencia y devolviendo a Zeno a la superficie.

Tras su última muerte, siente el calor del sol en la cara. Una caricia amable que no quema, que le trae el recuerdo de… ¿De qué? ¿De una madre, de un amor?

Zeno grita. Grita y grita porque sigue vivo.

La noche y el día se suceden pero él no se mueve. Sigue allí, tendido en el mismo sitio en que el corazón del volcán lo alumbró, allí donde el Ouryuu juntó de nuevo cada pedacito inmortal…

Es la lluvia, entonando una canción de alivio sobre su piel desnuda, la que le trae el recuerdo —sí, un recuerdo— de una noche de desesperación, tanto tiempo atrás. Y su corazón da un vuelco en el pecho porque _sabe_ que la lluvia siempre le recuerda a ella…

 _El ruido de la puerta al caer al suelo, la protesta de una muchacha. Y su voz, su hermosa voz._

 _—¿Estás despierto? Espera un momento, te daré de comer. Soy Kaya. Me alegra que estés vivo…_

El recuerdo es como una ola que le destroza el alma. _Vivo…_ Nace en el pecho, en su corazón inmortal, y se expande por su cuerpo de muchacho. Y ese otro grito que lleva siglos sin tener voz sale por fin de su garganta.

La lluvia se mezcla con sus lágrimas.

 _Espérame, Kaya… Parece que aún tardaré…_

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol le brinde la caricia del amanecer, Zeno se pondrá en pie. Porque seguir andando es lo único que puede hacer.


End file.
